The present invention relates to a method for the erection of a temporary bridge, or landing pier, or the like and more particularly to a method for the erection of the same using pile means adapted to be rotated. The present invention also relates to pile means for carrying out the method.
Hitherto, in the case of the erection of a temporary bridge, landing pier, or the like, it has been the usual practice to drive H-beams made of steel into the ground using e.g. a pile driving machine so that the H-beams thus driven into the ground are utilized as piles, bridge piers, etc. However, such erection work causes vibration as well as noise during the work, resulting in the creation of a serious pollution problem, etc. and when the ground is soft, since its bearing power for the H-beams is low, it may often be the case that e.g. the bridge piers of the temporary bridge settle while the bridge is in use. Moreover, in the erection work, since the materials including the H-beams have to be cut, welded, etc. at the working site, many problems in terms of the working performance, working safety, etc. have been involved.